assassins guild
by Master2344
Summary: 14 years after harry beat tommy, something else is brewing  harry best tommy in 97, present day
1. Chapter 1

It is the cycle, every 500 years a large amount of magic is released and put into 3 infants to replace the members of the order who have died, but it seems fate has sensed a calamity that will make tom riddle look like a gust of wind compared to the mightiest of hurricanes, because of this, 4 infants were chosen, they were reasied in the muggle world so they would know hardship and the use of muggle culture, when the 4 meet, they be trained.

_The scene is a large school, its dark outside, looks about 5 in the morning. Busses are pulling up in a cirucular lot. An office is right next to the lot, and beyond that is a large green area with several walkways and school building decorate the sides of it. Setting: north carolina_

I groaned. I had just gotten off the bus and was going to my first class. Meet me, Andrew Wright, though I like to be called Drew. My life sucks.

I have light brown hair (my mom calls it dark blonde) and am 5 foot seven. I'm not some super attractive guy but Im not bad looking, and have had complements from old friends before I moved from Wisconsin to North Carolina. So I cant be that bad.

Its school that sucks, I have good grades but everyone ignores me because of the school pot dealer, arash zahedi, my school is screwed up, almost everyone smokes pot, so what he sasys gos, and he dosent like me, probably cause I kicked his ass when he first came here.

So im ignored by everyone, people used to tease me but I showed them what 10 years of judo training feels like.

I also read A LOT, I've read Harry Potter, The inheritance cycle, Lord of the Flies, but not Lord of the Rings, couldn't get into that one.

I walk down to the quad and see Lucy. Lucy is one of my only friends, I like seeing her smile at me every day, she's easily the most attractive girl in the school, with blonde hair that rolls down her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

But her life here sucks to, her parents think she's worthless and will never amount to anything because they love her brother and she dosent meet his expectations. They don't care about her grade, and at school you might think everyone loves her (which they should) but the girls are jealous and the boys just want to sleep with her, so we're best friends. Well, when shes not mad at me at least. Yeah she is today though.

I walk up to her apprehesivly but then she trips me onto the concrete.

"Yeah I saw that one coming." I say whiling wincing in pain. "That is for causing that big secne last night, honestly, who beats up a drug dealer and lives?"

I should explain, last night some drug dealer came up to me and asked me if I wanted to buy some drugs. I politely said no, well actually I probably called him a failure at life, I cant really remember. So he pulls a gun on me but I was expecting it so my hand is already flying thorugh the air and it knocks it out of his hand. I then proced to beat the shit out of him.

It dosent sounf that bad does it? Well maybe it does but heres the part that shes mad at, there was a reporter across the street so that got a lot of publicity. And as lucy is my best friend, she got a lot of publicity to, which she hates.

So yeah shes pissed at me.

Then some jock comes up behind her and smacks her ass. Im instantly on my feet and I growl at him. "That's sexual assault, so I can kick the shit out of you and not get in trouble, in fact I will."

I grab his neck and wrist, step my foot out behind his and use my other foot to reap his foot so he hits the ground, hard. All of this happens in about 3 seconds, its called osto gari. I growl at him "if you ever so much as look at Lucy's ass again I will unleash much worse than this on you. Got that?" he nods and runs away screaming like a little girl.

I look at Lucy and she having trouble breathing, from laughing so hard. She takes one look at me, when I get into "battle mode" my face forms a certin way that it takes a couple minutes to stop, she finds this look hilarious.

"Am I forgiven?" I ask her. "Not yet, but your on your way." She chokes out

The bell rings and we go to our separate 1st period classes.

On my way I run into Arash. Hes the only one who dares to still insult me, because he jusst lets his body guards take care of me. Even I can't take them.

Their 2 grown men whose names are dumb and dumber (literally), they have mastered 5 different martial arts, including judo. But they're all muscle, no mind.

Arash says to me "Well look at this, gay boy who can't get a boyfriend, I know you you have a crush on the other school freak Shaun." Ive learned its useless to argue with arash because only one insult that makes him mad. Ironically, it's one everyone knows. "that's not what your mom said" I retort

With him looking angry (yes that actally made him angry. I walk off to my first class. Classes through the day are boring, and then I get to 4th block and see Lucy chatting with Caroline. Oh yeah I forgot to mention me and Lucy have some other friends, Sam and Caroline. Caroline is a girl whose a bit more than average looking with curly red hair that stopd right above her shoulders,she has a lot of self confidence. Shes about 5 inches shorter than me.

Sam is a guy who's a bit shorter than me and had curly light brown hair and glasses and looks like a nerd. He can be very defensive. Espically when it comes to religion, then he will defend atheism like its his first born son.

Sam and Caroline have no friends other than us and each other. I walk over and start arguing with sam Sam.

"NO NO NO MASTER CHIEF WOULD TOTALLY BEAT LINK IN A FIGHT HOW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THIS!" I yell at him. "ALL LINK HAS TO DO IS USE NARYUS WISDOM AND THEN HE HAS A MAGIC CHELD AND CAN GO STAP MASTER CHIEF!" He yells back. "THEN MASTER CHIEF GETS IN A TANK AND YELLS 'SHIELD THIS BITCH' AND BOOM GOES THE DINAMITE." This continues on for 20 minutes.

Suddenly I feel extreme pain…., someone just punched me in the balls.

I get up ready to fight and am not surprised to see its lucy. She got tired of listing to us again. (this is a regular thing.) I look over and see sam suffering too.

After class ends we walk outside and a man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes stops us. "I am harry potter, you are coming with me to learn about the secrets of the magic world."He says

I take one look at the others and we double over laughing. I mange to choke out "your (giggle) harry potter (giggle) who has come to (giggle) tell us were magic? COOL STORY BRO!" Lucy picks up a stick and says "Were done with you, AVADA KEDAVRA!" It does nothing except make us laugh more. Harry points a stick at us "silencio!" suddenly I can't talk, or laugh.

I think to myself, "holy shit its actually harry potter!"

Harry smirks "Are you ready to come with me?" we nod and he apparatus us away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, I realized I didn't do a disclaimer so I'm making Lucy do it.**

**Lucy: do it yourself!**

**Me: I control this story and can make bad things happen 2 u :)**

**Lucy: yeah but you won't, considering u have a thing for me in this and in real life**

**Me: I do not! I might make you my love interest in this story but it has nothing to do with real life! **

**Caroline****: oh my god u 2 are hopeless!**

**Me: I didnt know u dont like u2**

**Lucy:Your puns arent funny idiot!**

**Sam: ill just do the stupid disclaimer! Drew doesn't own harry potter **

**Me: why does it have to be so sad?**

We appear in a room. Wooden, high quality and luxurious. Someone had defenitly payed alot of money for this baby. Course, thats the last thing on my mind. "holy shit, no way this is real." i stutter out. I look at Harry. "No way we just apparated, impossible." I say to him

Harry smirks and says "Yeah we did, were in the leaky cauldron right now, I'm gonna take you out back later. To meet some people I have a feeling you'll take a liking to"

I don't wait for him as I run downstairs and see the setting of the leaky cauldron, right now I feel magic coursing through me and realize I've felt it all my life, I just haven't realized what it was.

_Im 10 years old, it is before my life got totally miserable, but still, there is 1 bully who I hate, A.J., he comes at me for who knows why, one day when him and his gang are taunting me I yell "SHUT UP!" As all the hurt and sadness wells up in me. Suddenly a black streak of lighting goes across the sky and A.J. and his gang are thrown back. When they get up they are unable to speak. The next day he told everyone how I was a freak._

Harry comes down "Yeah you're not going to diagon alley yet, come back up here." I trudge back up and some guys tip their hats 2 harry.

Suddenly i look at harry and truly realize something, "Your harry potter. I've read all about your adventures from 11-17." I say in awe

He smirks "Yeah I am, and I'm going to explain why it was me that picked you up." We walk upstairs and back into the room where Sam, Caroline, and Lucy are. Lucy smirks at me for rushing downstairs so quick.

Harry starts to talk "Okay, the reason the head auror and savior of the wizarding world picked you up instead of someone else and why we waited longer to get you is because you have had your name down for something known only as 'the order' which has major political power. I'm going to warn you, the only reason the order got you is because it rarely asks for favors, and even then only just. The reason is you 4 have incredibly powerful magical abilities. The strongest in a century.

I say "So we have to join some order? Yeah I don't think so, no one controls my life but me. I will consider it but I'm not making promises." Harry says" You don't have to join, all it means is that you have been selected to join their order, and they have the right to speak with you before anyone else does."

Lucy says "Andrew this could actually be a good thing. It sounds like a elite organization." She puts her hand on mine, which makes me blush. I consider and decide its fine. "Fine but my name is Drew, Lucy." She cheerfully flips me off and we all walk outside.

I see 5 men in cloaks. Harry says "Well ill leave you with these guys, they're from the order." Nice, ditch us with shady men in cloaks, real smart.

Harry apparates away and I walk up to these men and say "if you think that I'm joining your dress up group because you paid some money than you're a group of idiots." Suddenly I hear someone scream "Idiot!" and someone hit me on the head from behind.

I turn and see its Lucy, why am I surprised? "Andrew you idiot we should hear these guys out, they may help us get revenge." She says with a savage grin. It takes all my effort not to run away, Lucy only gets that look when she's planning to do something to the girls that tease her.

"The young lady is correct, we can give you power beyond your wildest dreams, surely enough to get rid of those idiots who bullied you." The middle clocked man says.

I think for a moment, getting revenge on all the guys who made my life hell? Imagine, _arash lies in a bloody pool on the floor begging for mercy, "See arash this is what happens when you fuck with me, I don't take it lightly, now die, avada kedavra."_

I get an evil grin on my face. "I'll come with you if you give me the power to get revenge." The cloaked man says with a smirk "Deal" and I am struck by black lightning.

**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CHAPTER 2?**


End file.
